diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Maimon West High vs. Seidou High
The Maimon West High vs. Seidou High is a high school baseball match, held during the 89th National High School Baseball Championship qualifiers. Starting Members *'Seidou High' *1st - Kuramochi Youichi *2nd - Kominato Ryousuke *3rd - Isashiki Jun *4th - Yuuki Tetsuya *5th - Masuko Tooru *6th - Miyuki Kazuya *7th - Shirasu Kenjirou *8th - Sakai Ichirou *9th - Furuya Satoru *'Maimon West High' *1st - *2nd - *3rd - *4th - *5th - *6th - *7th - *8th - *9th - Score Summary of the Game Seidou High faces off against Maimon High in the second round of the West Tokyo qualifiers. Maimon’s not playing their southpaw pitcherA southpaw is a left handed pitcher. just yet, but they do have a submarine pitcherA submarine/sidearm pitch is one in which the ball is released underhand, and often just above the ground. on the mound. Kuramochi stands on the batter's box, noticing that the pitcher's form is lower than Kawakami, the pitches come up then down, plus the lack of speed of the pitch make it difficult to hit. After a couple more throws, Kuramochi barely makes contact and is out on first. Next at bat is Ryosuke who is instructed by Kataoka to focus on the easy pitches. He hits a liner to third, while Isashiki is out on a fly to right center field. It's Seidou's turn to defend with Furuya as the starting pitcher. Maimon's coach, Chiba feels like they are being underestimated while the audience wonder where Tanba is. Chiba signs the first batter to not swing unless it's a meatball. But Furuya’s throwing high and the batter’s swinging anyway. It's a 1-2-3 inningA 1-2-3 inning, also known as "Three up, three down" is an inning in which a pitcher faces only three batters and none of those batters successfully reaches base. for Seidou. Seidou's captain, Yuuki, is first up at bat to start the second inning and the opponents move to the right side. The short stop is right on second and the second baseman is next to the first baseman. Kataoka tells his players to observe Yuuki's batting. Yuuki hits low but strong, and the speed of the ball make it slip into the outerfield. The fifth batter, Masuko, hits it between infielders and makes it to first while Yuuki advances to third. Now Miyuki’s up with batters in scoring position. The ball is low and in the center, but Miyuki hits through first and second. Masuko advances to third, Miyuki to second, while Yuuki scores.Manga chapter 65 At bat next is Shirasu. Masuko’s already running home on a bunt on the first pitch and makes it home. The eighth batter hits a fly to the outfield and Miyuki also scores. Sawamura is impressed with the batters' performance and decides to not stay still, asking Haruichi to play catch. Kawakami is told to be ready at any time, but Kataoka calls Sawamura to pitch the next inning. After three innings, Furuya is out and Sawamura's on the mound.Manga chapter 66 At Maimon's side, the batter Hasunuma tells his teammates that if they lose this game it'll be their last. He stands on the batter's box and coach Chiba tells him to be aggressive, putting his entire three years on the line. For Sawamura's first pitch, the ball goes straight into the batter’s back. The infielders gather on the mound with Kuramochi landing a kick on Sawamura. Sawamura’s tense and everyone makes sure he knows it. Now that Maimon have a man on base, the next batter’s trying a bunt. The bunt goes straight to Sawamura and he throws it to short stop for the first out, then Kuramochi throws to the first baseman's mitt for a double play. Sawamura is overjoyed and he roars. The rest of the game goes favorably for Seidou, as the Maimon players are flustered and give up 12 runs in four innings. At the top of the fifth, one out, runners on second and third, Maimon's ace is now pitching and Haruichi aggressively hit the first pitch. The bottom of the inning comes along and Kawakami puts it away for Seidou. At the lineup, Sawamura is surprised to see the Maimon players cry. He is congratulated by one of Maimon's players and realizes that their team also aimed for Koshien. He shouts to the Maimon's players that he'll do his best and play for them as well.Manga chapter 67 References Category:Matches